Family Tree
by tessdamess
Summary: Emma was adopted and raised in a happy family, except when she ran away got pregnant gave the baby up and lied about it. Now Henry's knocking on her door and telling her that her birth parents need her help. Will she stay in an eccentric little town named Storybrooke for Henry? AU
1. Prologue: You Are Loved

**A.N: First OUAT time fic; let me know if I should continue, please. Happy holidays! :D It will get more focused on canon characters after this. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, OUAT &amp; "Family Tree" (song) belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Family Tree

You are Loved

_(1983)_

Beep. Beeep. Beeeeep.

"Ugh" he groaned as he picked up his pace, throwing away his barely sipped coffee. He was twenty some minutes away from the end of his shift, not that - that ever really marked the end of work.

Walking up to the nurse station he saw the usual deflated look. Once visiting hours ended and the darkness of the night took over, the pediatric ward of a hospital was the last place to be. It only marked some of the worst sides to humanity, mostly when a group home was relatively close.

He opened the glass doors leading to the row of rooms each housing new admins, seeing some of his colleagues caring for the little patients and many anxious parents but what caught his eyes were the police officers at the end of the aisle.

His stomach fell, as it had too many times before. Something happened.

"Officers." He greeted softly walking towards them. "Dr. Swan, Pediatrics. What seems to be the problem?"

The officers turned to see a tall, brown haired, light completion doctor walking towards them. He didn't look too old, perhaps late thirties, but he carried himself with confidence, he was wearing dark blue scrubs and a white coat over it.

"Hello, well we were driving down the freeway and… and well we saw this kid just trotting along the 95 carrying a bundle in his arms."

"We found two kids on the side of the road, some low lives just threw their kids out." The second officer said interrupting.

Dr. Swan felt as if someone slapped him in the face. No matter how long someone does a job like his, it's almost impossible not to feel winded when something like that is heard. He moved past the officer not trusting his voice to ask further questions.

As he walked in the rather large room and saw a two nurses already inside caring for a red headed boy wearing bright red pants, a green vest and a long sleeved shirt. Definitely not what many would consider "normal" attire. And to the side was a small child, maybe days old but probably only hours, who was crying non stop.

Noting the lack of communication from the boy, as he ignored his nurse, Dr. Swan signaled her to leave. "Hi buddy, my name is Dr. Andrew Swan, what's your name?" He asked deciding on sitting alongside the boy who's eyes were transfixed on the child and seemed to be ignoring the nurse attending him. He didn't even seem to notice that Dr. Swan sat next to him, let alone spoke.

"Is she your sister?" Nothing.

"Buddy, is there anybody we can call?" Nothing.

"Mom or dad?" Nothing.

"Listen buddy, I know how scary this must be, but I promise you can trust me." Nothing.

"He's been like that since we got here. Officers said he wasn't answering their questions either only said 'no' when they tried to take Emma from him." The remaining nurse said turning to face the little boy.

"Emma?" Dr. Swan asked.

"Yeah this little one," she said cooing at the still wailing baby, "her name was on that embroidered blanket," she said pointing at a pearl colored blanket with purple lettering.

He turned to the blanket, hand knitted and obviously made with love, yet here these kids were alone and scared. How could someone not even bother to take these kids to a safer place? "Can you check up on the rooms?" Swan asked refusing to voice any of his inquires while the boy next to him still looked so terrified.

He walked over to the little pink wailing girl. "Shhh shhh, baby girl, it's okay. I got you. Emma huh? What a pretty name, very fitting for a pretty little girl like you." As soon as Emma was in his arms it was as if her tiny fists belonged wrapped around his scrubs and her head nestled on his shoulder. She was home.

He sighed as he realized she was calming down. As a pediatric doctor, he was used to carrying small wailing children and many took to him quite fast and he too, to an extent, but this little girl felt different. He felt something, he felt the need to wrap her up in her blanket and protect her, to not ever let anybody throw her away again.

"How'd you do that?" The little boy finally spoke, his voice sounding raspy from his crying. It startled Dr. Swan out of his thoughts, making him realize just how ridiculous the attachment he felt was.

"I have no idea. Sometimes babies just love me." Swan responded with a chuckle at the baby who seemed to begin to fall asleep. "I think she was just tired of screaming."

"She was doing that since…" the little boy said trailing off.

Taking note that Emma had indeed fallen asleep on his shoulder after a few minutes he gently put her back down and silently waited to see if the wailing would resume, luckily it didn't. For a moment he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, she seemed to finally realize she was safe.

"So her name is Emma, what about yours?" Dr. Swan asked as he finally pried himself away and sat back down next to the little boy.

"Pinocchio." He answered softly.

Well, he wasn't expecting that. He was used to children sometimes being scared and making up stories about themselves but the little boy said it with an undeniable conviction. "Pinocchio huh? Well, in that case can I be Prince Charming?" Dr. Swan asked chuckling. But the little boy turned his face abruptly and looked stunned.

"No! That's the kings name. He's Emma's dad. And the queen is her mom, Queen Snow White, she is really nice and my dad he says…"

"Whoah hold up bud," Swan said interrupting the little boy. "I want to hear all these stories. But first I need to make sure Emma and you are okay. So I have to ask boring questions first." The boy nodded slowly. "Okay how about you tell me your real name, not Pinocchio?"

In that moment the little boy realized the man in front of him was kind, as Doc or any other doctor but he didn't know, and he didn't believe him. This was a land without magic and that didn't just mean that there would be no villains, but that stories like his were not believed. He couldn't be Pinocchio anymore. He looked around the room as calmly as he could and that's when he saw a paper hanging with a picture of puppies above it, it was labeled AUGUST and had numbers aligned.

"August, my name is August and no she isn't my sister I just found her."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A few hours later Dr. Swan closed the door to a patient room where August slept. Emma had been taken down with the other new borns, much to August's dismay. It had definitely not been a routine night. As Dr. Swan walked down the he couldn't stop thinking about the kids. Many kids had crossed his care and many had made him question a lot but none as much as these two kids.

August had gone on to tell him, how he had no mother and how his father had been elderly and couldn't care for him so he had no one. And while he walked through the 95 freeway he heard the small wails of Emma and he knew he couldn't leave her behind.

It broke his heart. How many children would go out of their way and take care of a child they didn't know? How many even knew how to be on their own?

He had spoken to a CPS worker and she had promised him that in the morning they would be taking the kids the group home. As their doctor he had asked that they spend the night in the hospital under observation, it was a cold night, and he rather them not struggle. But in all honesty he might have just asked that, in hopes that they wouldn't take them. Not that he knew what that would accomplish.

He had a wife back home, Sarah, she was beautiful, smart and strong. They had met at Brown as undergrads, she was an English major and he an Organic Chemistry major who had no idea how to write. They'd been married for 15 years. His career choices dictated too much in their relationship but about 5 years back they decided to finally have a family. Unfortunately it's not as easy as it sounds. They had finally managed to conceive their only child Roger who was now 2 years old, but he knew both he and Sarah shared the dream of having the house filled with kids.

No, he was crazy, he reminded himself.

But was he really? Sarah had tried to broach the subject of adoption multiple times, and he shot her down. He always felt like it was choosing, choosing who to care for and who not to, and that felt like an atrocity. But August and Emma were different, he wasn't choosing them, it was as if fate had chosen them for him. He could have gone home early, he could have past the case to a colleague, but he didn't, he calmed Emma down and he got August to open up. Maybe, just maybe, it wasn't choosing he wasn't abandoning all the rest, but rather rescuing those he could.

He had arrived, he saw all the small bundles of wrinkly small humans. And it didn't take long to see her, she was on the right near the glass window. Emma, so small and so alone, it broke his heart to think that.

He walked in and headed towards her, she seemed to be awake. Oh was she awake. As he began to pick her up, her eyes looked at him. For a moment it was as if she was evaluating him and then she softly gurgled and smiled.

Swan didn't even notice as he mirrored a smile back. "Why hello again, lovely girl, don't you worry, I got you. I promise you little one, I got you." He didn't choose her fate did and boy was he happy about that.

"CAUSE YOU'RE MY CHILD

YOU'RE MY CHOSEN

YOU ARE LOVED

YOU ARE LOVED"

(Mathew West - Family Tree)


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Girl

**A.N: WOW! Thank you so much for reading and liking it. I'm hoping to keep a similar style as the show in showing Emma's past &amp; Emma's present in each chapter (like the show does Enchanted Forest/Storybrooke &amp; etc.). Some past memories will be fillers others will be important. **

**Please read &amp; review :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, some dialogue is even the shows. I'm just borrowing. :P**

* * *

Birthday Girl

_(1988)_

"Wake up, birthday girl." Sarah said cuddling the sleeping Emma in her room. Even at five Emma was not a morning person and when she didn't have to wake up would love to sleep in. So waking her up, even on her birthday was hard. She mumbled something incoherent. "Come on Ems, up and at 'em."

"I don't want to." Emma whined looking up at her mom. Sarah at 35 looked good for her age, she was tall brunette and had big brown eyes. She would do anything for her husband and kids, she completely adored them and had no reservations in showing it.

"Come on, sleepyhead, today is your day. Your first big kid birthday party come on!" Sarah said gently tugging a groggy Emma into a sitting position. Andrew and Sarah had agreed that before age five kids' parties are a bit much, so they had opted for cake, a couple presents and a small playdate every year before. But this year was Emma's big fifth birthday, she had been looking forward to it since her elder brother Roger had gotten to have his, twice already. "Today is all about you Em. So why don't you tell me what you want for breakfast?"

Emma rubbed her sleepy eyes as the information registered with her. Her mom was right it was her birthday! She was going to have all her friends over! A clown was coming, and they were going to have chocolate cake! "Can I have chocolate cake?"

Sarah chuckled at the five year old's eager request. "Sorry kiddo, that is for later today. So what about chocolate pancakes, bacon, and some hot chocolate?" Normally she would never give in to her daughter's love for chocolate so much, or so early in the day but it was her birthday and she was willing to bend the rules just a little.

"Can I have cinnamon on it?" Emma asked perking up to the delight her breakfast would be.

"Umhh.." Sarah pretended to think about it as Emma looked up at her face filled with emotion. "Of course!" Emma squealed in delight and jumped off her bed, she had to get ready! "Woah hold up birthday girl, how about you give mommy a hug first?"

"Emma rushed back onto the bed and wrapped her small arms around her mom. Sarah hugged her little girl, "Happy birthday, Em. I love you so much."

"I love you too, mommy."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_(2011)_

She walked into the restaurant with the confidence she exhibited in every other case. She was good. She looked around and spotted him; sitting by himself in a table for two.

"Emma?" he asked standing up to meet her. He was tall, strong and could easily be described as good looking. But, she knew better.

"Ryan?" she asked, knowing she's reached the correct man. "You looked relived." Emma joked. They had begun talking over a website where he claimed to be looking for 'someone to settle down with' which had only bothered Emma more.

"Well, it is the internet," Ryan answered, "pictures can be…"

"Fake, deceiving, outdated, stolen from a Victoria Secret catalogue." She joked as they both shared a laugh trying to mask the lack of chemistry. "So?"

"So?" Ryan repeated. "Tell me something about yourself."

"Oh, well… today is my birthday." She said trailing off. Why had she mentioned it? Because there was absolutely nothing else to say and it was true, it was her twenty-eighth birthday.

"And you're spending it with me. What about your friends?" Well, he took that as eager booster, she noted.

"I'm kind of a loner." She said smiling. She had a lot of friends as a small kid, but they moved around due to her parents being offered better jobs, so eventually she gave up on making "long term friends".

"And you don't like your family?" It always came to this. Everyone assumes it's because of them and not her. But maybe today was only a stupid reminder of something that she was able to ignore the rest of the year.

"Love them, they're in Europe." Not that they hadn't asked a thousand times for her to join them and she refused every single time, for the sole reason that it landed on her birthday.

"Europe, huh?" He asked, "Visiting family? You do look a little European." He chuckled at his attempt to complement her.

"Don't know what I am. I'm adopted." She answered truthfully. She wasn't shy about it, as she grew up she realized just how important that was to her. But many took it as a pity, family drama or too much to handle. "Ready to run yet?" She said as she knew many men who became nervous when hearing more about her.

"Not a chance, you Emma, are by far the sexiest, friendless adopt-y I have ever met." He said leaning in closer, he thought he was going to get lucky.

Emma laughed at his pathetic joke. "Okay your turn." Before he began she interrupted. "No, let me guess. Um, you are handsome, charming…"

"Go on." He said approving with a sly smile.

"…The kind of guy that, now stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested and skipped town before they could throw your ass in jail." Emma finished losing the fake flirty smile.

"What?" Ryan asked with a smile, hoping it was all a joke.

"And worst of all? Your wife, loves you so much she bailed you out of jail and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date. "

All joking aside, he asked. "Who are you?"

"The chick who put up the rest of the money."

"You're a bails bondman." He leaned back as he realized he was completely caught.

"Bails bond-person." She tested the word as she looked at him. She got up anticipating how it would play out. He got up threw the table up dumping their drinks on her and running out as fast as he could. "Really?" Emma asked as she calmly followed him out.

As she was reaching the front door of the restaurant she could hear the car horns beeping. And as she walked out she simply followed him, knowing full well where he was parked.

As Ryan sat in his car trying, to no avail, to start it he opened the door and saw he had no hope, the wheel was locked in. "You don't have to do this, I can pay you, I have money."

"No, you don't." Emma countered. "And if you did you should give it to your wife to take care of your family."

"Yours didn't even want you! The hell you know about family?"

She grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the steering wheel knocking him out.

"Not sure." she mumbled. There it was. The reason she hated this day.

Every other day she was Emma Swan daughter of the reputable Dr. Andrew Swan and Professor Sarah Swan. But on this day it was a reminder that she wasn't, she wasn't even worth giving up in adoption, they just threw her by the side of the road.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_(1988)_

"Woah! Roger! Don't run inside the house." Andrew as he opened the front door to their home and saw his seven year old son running down the stairs obviously chasing something — or someone.

"Sorry!" A mumbled reply came, obviously ignoring what he just said as giggles flooded the home.

Emma was turning five and it was her first big party, which meant he planned accordingly, even had the nurses make sure he was no where near their list of available doctors. Now it was time to decorate their home for Emma's big day.

"Good you're home! You got a package, it's in your office, and so are the streamers." Sarah said as she kissed him and gently patted him on the shoulder as she moved towards the stairs with more decorations. Andrew chuckled he knew he had a lot of decorating to do with those streamers. He also knew who's package it should be.

"Rog! Come here son, I need to speak to you." Andrew said walking into his office leaving the door open so Roger would know where to follow.

As he walked over to his desk he saw where Sarah left a couple packets of streamers, and a medium size package.

"You called dad." Roger said walking in.

"Yeah close the door." Andrew said moving onto the package on his desk. "Look what just came in."

Roger rushed over to his dad. "Is it Em's present?"

Andrew chuckled, he knew how much Roger wanted to give Emma that specific present. Roger and Andrew had driven to store after store on his days off, in hopes of finding the toy. "Yeah it is." He said handing the contents of the package to him. He loved how close Roger and Emma were, they did everything together.

"She's going to love it! Thanks dad!" Roger said giving Andrew a quick hug. And running out as fast as his small feet could carry him.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_(2011)_

As Emma unlocked her door she began taking off her heels. What a waste of a good outfit, she should have gone out she thought. She had stopped by a bakery and bought herself a sad looking cupcake and some candles.

As she reached the counter she looked out her window, her apartment was one of the best in the city, she had no doubt, it had been a present from her parents, one that took a lot of begging for her to accept but she loved it.

"Hi, stranger." A deep male voice said coming out of a hall way. Emma was startled enough she dropped her cupcake, and just her luck the frosting was now splattered on her floor.

"You ass! You scared me!" She said looking at the tall, brunette man with piercing blue eyes.

He laughed as he knelt down to help her clean up her cupcake mayhem. "What I can't visit my little sister on her birthday?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she got up to throw away the paper towels used to clean. "Shut up, Roger."

_Ding. _

"Ugh who else did you bring?" Emma called from around the small wall.

Roger chuckled at his sister as he walked to open the door. He hadn't invited anyone over so he had no idea who it could be. Once he opened the door it took a second to look down to see a kid standing there. Brunette, brown eyes and an oddly familiar goofy smile.

"Ugh, can I help you?" Roger asked looking at the kid, wondering why he seemed familiar.

"Does Emma Swan live here?" The boy surprised at who answered the door, but seemed to remain cheerful.

"Yeah she's inside, who are you?" Roger asked, as far as he knew his sister was not a kid person. Hell not even when they were kids.

"I'm Henry, I'm her son." Goofy-smile kid said as he walked under Roger's extended hand and leaving him bewildered at the door.

As Emma finished washing her hands she turned to the boy walking in her home, he was smiling brightly at her. "Are you Emma Swan?"

"Yeah… and you are?" Emma asked as she noted Roger was barely closing the door.

"I'm Henry, I'm your son." He said looking up at her with a smile on his face.

For a moment she felt as she couldn't breathe, was Roger trying to let her know that he knew? She looked from the kid to her newly entering brother and asked, "Is this a joke?"

"No! Of course not." Roger said seriously a tone they hardly used with each other.

As Henry ignored them and walked around the apartment looking out the windows, Emma reacted. "Kid! Kid I don't have a son. Where are your parents?"

"Ten years ago, did you give up a baby in adoption?" Henry asked looking at Emma.

"Of course she didn't. You have the wrong…" Roger began trying to defend his sister, but if he learned anything as a lawyer it was how to spot when someone is hiding something. Emma was perplexed in her spot looking at Henry as if it was a miracle but also as if he was the plague itself.

"That was me." Henry finished. Looking up at Emma.

"Give me a minute." Emma managed to say as she ran and locked herself away in the bathroom. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be here. Today! Emma felt as if her head was going to explode. God, hadn't it been hard enough the first time? He was so big. Oh how he looked like Neal, but that smile she knew that was hers. But why! Why was he there, why find her? She felt as if she might faint at any moment, she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Emma!" Roger mumbled banging on the door. She knew that after this she would owe him one hell of an explanation, and knowing Roger, him and his big mouth, she would need to be calling her parents soon and finally coming clean of her biggest secret. She took a deep breathe and opened the door.

Roger looked terrified as well as hurt, she knew how much it must hurt him to find out that the person he's been the closest in the world hid something that big from him. It hurt to look at him, so she focused on the kid drinking her juice, Roger must've given it to him.

"You know we should probably get going." Henry said putting down the juice, causing both adults to raise and eyebrow in inquiry.

"Going where?" Emma asked crossing her hands, Roger had seen and heard that determination when she spoke to those that skipped bail, he knew it was a way for her to keep calm.

"I want you to come home with me." Henry said as his smile came back and in that moment Roger saw why the smile seemed oddly familiar, it was Emma's. Henry looked just like Emma had as a kid. Roger turned to Emma and his heart broke for his sister.

"Okay kid, I'm calling the cops." Emma said moving towards the phone, causing Henry to perk up.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." Henry said trying to sound defiant. Emma looked at him taken back and then looked up at Roger who had an oddly proud grin on his face.

"He's a lawyer. They won't believe you." Emma said reaching for the phone.

"So? I'll say you and your boyfriend kidnapped me." Henry insisted

"He's not my boyfriend. And you're no going to do that." Emma said smiling at the kid for the first time.

"Try me."

"You're pretty good. But here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. A superpower, I can tell when anyone is lying. And you kid, are." She said as she turned the phone on.

"Don't, please, don't call the cops. Come home with me." Henry said finally sounding defeated.

Emma looked at the defeated look on the kid, she sighed, maybe? "Where's home?" Emma asked not sure if it was because the kid really looked like he needed it, or because a part of her didn't want to let him go.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Henry said looking up at her full of hope that she will say yes and take him to their home.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" She tried to see if the kid was lying and trying to trick her but he looked completely serious and way to ecstatic for the trip to be lying.

"Mhhhmm" He agreed with a huge smile plastered on his face as he realized what was to come.

"Alrighty then, let's get you back to Storybrooke." Emma said knowing full well that Henry had a huge smile on his face. She walked past Roger on her way to her bedroom to change, she couldn't face looking at him, not now.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_(1988)_

Roger rushed to the kitchen, it seemed as is no one was there, but he knew better. "Emma! Emma! Come out! I have a present for you!" Roger said as he knew Emma was hiding, They had been playing hide and seek and it was her turn to hide. She loved hiding in the kitchen since there were so many small places for her to fit in.

"No, that's cheating Rog!" A mumbled voice came from inside the pantry. Roger sometimes cheated when he really wanted to be the one hiding, so he would try to lure her out, but she wouldn't let him, not on her birthday! But her voice got his attention and Roger rushed over to her.

"It's not! You can hide after too. I got you something." He said eagerly as she slowly came out of the pantry. "Look!" He said extending a walkie-talkie to her. They always ran around the house and sometimes the street but now they could have secret missions and adventures. They could be spies, a game he and Emma loved to play. "It's for our adventures, we can always be together now."

Emma's smile reached her ears as she reached for hers. "Thank you Rog!" Sh exclaimed oddly hugging her barely larger brother with her small arms. "You're my bestest friend!"

/-/-/-/-/-/

_(2011)_

"What the hell are you thinking?" Roger said hushed enough that the voice would not carry over to the other room. Emma was grabbing jeans, a tank and her red jacket as he barged into her room and closed the door. "You can't take this kid anywhere. We need to call the cops let them handle it."

"I'm going to change." Emma said ignoring his prior questions.

"Ugh." Roger groaned turning around but not bothering to leave the room. "Emma, please tell me you just feel bad for the squirt and that's why you're pretending to be his mother."

It took Emma a second to actually reply, but she eventually did, low enough Roger barley heard. "I'm not his mother. But, I did give birth to him." She knew there was a distinction and she knew that Roger would see and agree with it as well. She looked at her brother and he was rubbing his eyes with his palms as he so often did with clients and when he was confused. It hurt Emma to see her brother so unsure, he was her best friend, he was the one person in the entire world she had wanted to tell. But she didn't not because she thought he couldn't keep it a secret, he had a big mouth but he was loyal to her, but because it was burden that hurt too much to carry. Finally finishing getting dressed she walked over to the edge of the bed where he was sitting and sat next to him. She grabbed his hand that had dropped to his side and held it in hers. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Roger looked up, Emma looked so young, so much like that 16 year old who went through way to be much plus going through a rebellious phase. He let go of her hand and wrapped his own around her shoulders and brought her into a hug. Emma was tense she was scared and he wished he could make it all better, but he couldn't. But he could assure her that he was the last thing she had to worry about.

"I'm going to eat some of your cake, okay?" Henry called out as the fridge door closed.

Both Emma and Roger chuckled. "I brought cake. Happy birthday, I think the squirt is going to devour the chocolate cake." Roger said as he kissed the top of her head as they chuckled at the noise the kid was making, obviously eager to try the sweet delight. So much like Emma already.

_"TOLD YOU I'D BE HERE FOREVER_

_I'LL ALWAYS BE A FRIEND_

_TOOK AN OATH I'MA STICK IT OUT 'TILL THE END"_

_(Rihanna - Umbrella) _


	3. Chapter 2: Breakaway

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I haven't forgotten. Updates will come. Sorry for double posting this. I accidentally posted parts of future chapters. Happy holidays. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

**Family Tree**

_Breakaway_

_(1999)_

She had been looking for her vaccination card that her new school apparently misplaced even though she had transferred over a year ago. Her mom had been preparing her final for her class and her dad had been called out for an emergency so she decided to look for them on her own. It wasn't long until she found it, unfortunately she had also found a safe her father kept in his office unlocked. She knew what was in there or at least what he had always told her and Roger was in there. A 22 caliber gun in case of any emergency, their passports, and about $5,000 cash. Her parents always referred to the safe as the emergency safe. Only her father and mother had the combination but she couldn't help but be curious there appeared to be other things there too. There were three manila folders one labeled 'EB' one named 'AB' and lastly one another 'SS' and what seemed like a brown book.

Emma began pulling out the contents of the safe slowly, seeing her face clearly on her passport and smiling as she looked at the other three as well. Following was a stack of hundred and twenty dollar bills. She placed everything on her father meticulously clean desk. Following was a black gun, she held her breath as she held the device as carefully as possible, it was heavier than she ever thought it would be. Behind the gun was a box of what seemed like ammunition she placed that on the desk as well finally reaching the folders. She wondered what could possibly be so important to be kept locked away.

She opened the top folder to a medical case. She didn't really understand much of it. It seemed like the man was shot in the chest and died quickly. She didn't know why her father would have that locked away. She looked at the date and realized that date 12/13/1958 her father wasn't a doctor yet. He was a kid. He was ten. She kept looking and finally came up with some pictures, they were in black and white but there was no doubt the man looked like her father. She flipped the front page to reveal a name SCOTT SWAN. Scott he was her grandfather. Emma suddenly felt horrible. She didn't know her grandfather had been killed. She just knew her dad didn't like talking about it, he always told stories about how great he was and how he had a little store where her father and her aunt Amelia would play before and after school. Emma quickly scrabbled to close the folder and shove it back in the safe. None of it concerned her it wasn't her business to mess with anything. As she tried to stuff the folder back in she almost ripped it as the corners folded, grunting she roughly pulled it out causing the remaining two folders to tumble down as well as the book with an audible thump.

Dang it if she ruined anything her dad would notice and he would be upset that she was messing with things she shouldn't be. She knelt down to pick it up when she realized that there was a picture of her in one of the folders. She was a baby she really wouldn't have recognized herself if it wasn't for her blanket. Emma's heart stopped, why was there a picture of her in her parents' safe. She opened the folder to a stack of papers. First was another medical folder for an Emma Booth she skimmed over it saw… 'Physician in Charge of Care: Dr. Andrew Swan'. She continued reading there wasn't much for that medical folder. She flipped through the papers and saw newspaper clippings 'DEAD BEAT PARENTS LEAVE BABY ON SIDE OF THE ROAD', and '1 WEEK LATER BABY'S PARENTS NOT FOUND' one of the clippings has a picture, it isn't of a baby it's of her blanket. The blanket her parents always claim to forget the origin of.

She realized she was crying when tears landed on the newspaper clippings. She no longer cared about not making a mess, she through the parts of the folder she had read aside and continued reading as the tears flowed. She saw the adoption papers, her new birth certificate, her official name EMMA SWAN. She saw it all and than she didn't care about the mess she grabbed everything that belonged to her folder and kicked the rest of the papers aside as she walked to her room with her tears streaming down.

She couldn't breathe so she ran as fast as she could up the stairs.

"Emma?" Roger said from the top of the stairs. At 19 he was currently attending UC Berkley but he was currently out of class as he finished finals early. As Emma looked up she couldn't hold in her sob as she realized she wasn't his sister, she wasn't anyone. She ran faster ignoring him and slammed her bedroom door ignoring Roger's pleas for her to talk to him. She turned on her radio on as she cried on her bed with her folder to her side.

/-/-/-/-/-/

_(2011)_

Roger followed behind Emma as she followed an eager and energetic boy to the parking structure that held her old yellow bug. Emma turned and lightly smiled at her older brother, "Thanks for the cake, I bet it was good the kid sure seemed to enjoy it."

Roger chuckled, Henry had more than enjoyed it he had scarfed it down all in its entirety, it was a small cake but it still amused the Swan siblings. "This is my car… I'll call you when I get back…" Emma began turning back to Roger as Henry quickly hoped into the passenger seat.

"I'm going with you." Roger interrupted.

"Rog I know…"

"No, excuses… Ems I couldn't be there last time… but I can this time." He said gently gripping her hand. Emma felt her heart ache for the pain her brother must be feeling. She never forgave herself for what she made her parents and brother go through. But, in that moment she knew that allowing Roger to come with her and Henry wasn't just to ease his guilt or her's it was because she needed him… just like she had years before but had refused to acknowledge it. So she simply nodded and walked to her car.

"You're coming too?" Henry asked surprised.

"Umh, yeah kid… do you mind?" Roger asked, he hadn't actually considered that this was Henry's opportunity to talk to Emma, perhaps the only time in his life.

"I s'pose not" Henry said looking a little deflated as he exited the car clearly to move to the back seat.

"Hey, you go in the front, I'm just going to be chillin' in the back reading some emails." Roger told Henry as he climbed into the back but not before noticing the smile on the boys face.

Emma looked up at her rearview mirror to see her brother smirking at the kid. She couldn't help but turn away. Had she kept the kid, he would've grown up his entire life with Roger and that is one thing she wished for everybody. Roger would've adored him, probably been like a father to him, he would've done anything for the kid. Emma lightly shook her head as if to rid herself of such ideas. She made her choice and the fact that Roger knew shouldn't… wouldn't change anything.

"So are you two married?" Henry asked looking between Emma and Roger?

"Ew why would you say that?!" Roger exclaimed like an exuberant child he acted like with Emma. She rolled her eyes at her brother's goofiness but stayed quiet.

Henry chuckled at Roger's reaction, which seemed to be Roger's goal as pride filled his blue eyes. "Because I saw an ID card thing on the table and it said Roger Swan. So you're a Swan like Emma." Roger raised an eyebrow it was obviously his firm's digital access card, it had his name and picture on it. Pretty standard, he had left it lazily on the coffee table.

"You sure are nosey, kid. We have the same last name because he's my brother." Emma answered, slightly admiring Henry's detective skills.

"Your brother?" Henry asked, as if it was truly impossible.

"Yup, and I'm the good looking one." Roger said giving Henry a cheeky smile.

"You don't have any siblings!" Henry exclaimed moving too close to Emma for her comfort.

"What do you mean I don't, he's right there?"

"Hello" Roger joked following Emma's lead.

"Never mind you'll get it later." Henry said leaning back into his seat.

Emma once agin looked in her mirror except this time Roger wasn't smiling he looked as confused as she. She looked at Henry for the first real time, she'd seen him but she hadn't _seen him. _Henry quickly noticed and she turned away, but she could feel him looking and turned back only to have him turn away.

Roger watched as both Emma and Henry kept avoiding each other obviously both intrigued with the other.

"I'm hungry, want to stop somewhere?" Henry asked looking at Emma.

"This isn't a road trip we aren't stopping for snacks." Emma said putting her walls back up, she was done looking, it only hurt. So she kept her eyes on the road and avoided her brother's warning signal, telling her to play nice.

"Why not?" Henry asked.

"Quit complaining kid. Remember I could put your butt on a bus, I still could." Emma said still maintaining a clear view on the road, only.

"You know I have a name; its Henry." He said quieter and pulling up his big book to him. Emma looked back to see Roger looking sadly at the little boy. She saw Henry and it broke her heart, he was obviously hurt that she couldn't 'remember' his name. Roger had called him kid and he hadn't minded but she understood Henry wasn't too interested in Roger he wanted to talk to her.

"What's that?" Emma asked voice a lot lighter, hoping Henry would take the hint and realize that it was all she could offer at that moment.

"I'm not sure you're ready yet." Henry said clearly rereading his book as if looking for something.

"Ready for some fairytales?" Emma asked, she had noticed his book 'ONCE UPON A TIME' she figured it was a Disney product.

"There not fairytales, they're true. Every story in this book actually happened." Henry said defensively. He knew Emma wouldn't understand right away. He stole a glance at his supposed uncle and saw his bad attempt at pretending not to listen.

"Of course it did…" Emma said lightly looking at her mirror hoping to see her brother reassuring her but instead he sadly smiled and shrugged.

"Use your super power, see if I'm lying." Henry said, using her own words against her. He had seen the brief exchange between the Swan siblings and he needed them to believe him.

"Ju…Just cause you believe something doesn't make it true." Emma said turning away from Henry back onto the road.

"That's exactly what makes it true! You should know more than anyone." Henry said accusing Emma.

The tone surprised Emma just as much as his words; "Why is that?"

"Because you're in this book." Henry admitted slowly motioning with the large book that covered most of him.

"Aww kid, you've got problems" Emma said looking back at her slightly smirking brother.

"Yeah and you're going to fix them!" Henry said confident once again. Sending both guilt and hope into Emma.

Roger looked at Emma smirk faded, he hoped this wouldn't be too hard but the more he heard Henry the more he realized just how painful it was going to be for him to have Emma leave, that's if he didn't come back looking for her again.

/-/-/-/

_(1999)_

Roger had called both his parents. His father had been in surgery, as part of his new job he was leading the pediatric surgery department, which meant that he couldn't just drop everything and go but he had promised Roger that he'd be home in about and hour. Roger called his mom and she picked up, she had been working with her TAs. She quickly let him know that she'd be home as soon as she drove home, it was winter and the roads got closed especially around the University campus. Roger hated it behind the overly loud Backstreet Boys music he could hear Emma's whimpers.

She wasn't one to cry often, last time she cried was when she had a crush on Tommy Reider some kid in her class that called her 4 eyes and pulled her hair. She had come home crying and broke her glasses and told her parents she'd rather never see again. Roger had threatened to beat up Tommy but Sarah had thumped him and told him to calm down, though he knew Andrew was all aboard the beating of Tommy. Their parents had comforted Emma and assured her that one day she would meet a boy who wouldn't be so childish. It had been dumb really but Emma was 13 and had a crush, but he admired how their parents especially their mom had handled it. She had held Emma as she cried but prohibited Emma from changing who she was for anyone. He hated how he couldn't do anything now. Three years later and he was still just as useless, all he could do was stand by her door and hope she'd open it.

Roger walked down to the kitchen and prepared some hot chocolate with cinnamon. He never quite enjoyed the taste of cinnamon but Emma seemed to love it, he had no idea where she got it from considering neither of their parents liked it either. He loved teasing her about it but at this time, it was the last thing on his mind. He prepared it with hopes that Emma would open her door.

Everything was so much simpler when she was little and would follow him around. If she got hurt he could usually make it better, if someone picked on her, he was always bigger, if something bothered her he usually knew how to soothe her worries. But not now, not since Emma had reached her teenage years, she closed her door and ignored him. He knew a part of her was mad at him for leaving to college and he had to admit it, he was mad at himself. She was his best friend and he left her, he knew he had to and that it was the best thing for him but he was sad because he missed her and he had never been away from her for so long. He wondered if that was what was bothering Emma. No, she would have said something earlier.

-/-/-/-/-/-

_(2011)_

As Emma looked around she couldn't help but hold her breath at the town. It was so small, so quiet almost as if no one was allowed out. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw her brother looking out his window with a similar look in his eyes. He was obviously as taken back as she was. In all the town's they'd ever lived in none of them were nearly as quiet. When they moved it was always to a bigger city for better jobs and amazing schools. A part of her liked the simplicity to the town, though she knew she would get bored of it soon. Emma stopped why had she even considered her life in that small town? Henry had parents who were probably going crazy thinking something terrible happened to their child, as someone who had ran away from her home she knew the fear etched in parents eyes.

"So how about an address, kid?" She as she continued driving aimlessly.

"44 Not-telling-you Street." He said seriously enough that she braked.

"Woah there, still would like to live" Roger exaggerated from the back seat. He was always an antsy passenger in her car. It was probably because he thought her how to drive when she was only 14 and he was barely learning. Needless to say the Swan's ended up with a new car that summer and two beyond grounded teens with minor injuries.

Emma looked down at Henry who had a slight smirk on his face. She was done with games she just needed to return Henry so that one; his parents wouldn't be too panicked and two; because every second was like a knife in her back. She got out of her bug and slammed the door. She didn't care that it was the middle of the road it also was close to 1 a.m she should've been asleep after eating her cupcake and drinking wine. "Look it's been a long night and it's almost… 8:15 p.m?" Emma said looking up at the clock tower that had to be wrong.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time is frozen here." Henry tried explaining. And he continued looking up at Emma as he explained how the Evil Queen cursed everyone to this land and had stolen everyone's happy endings as well as frozen time.

Emma didn't look away from Henry but her heart broke for the boy in front of her. When she was younger there was a point in her life when she made up stories about her brith parents. In her defense those were her worst years which included running away, drinking, falling in love and eventually jail. But she knew Roger was thinking the same thing. How could she leave the boy that so desperately clung onto a truth as ridiculous as that?

"Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" A tall man with a dalmatian spoke as he briskly walked over to the trio. He obviously seemed apprehensive about the couple with Henry. "Who's this?"

Roger stood behind Emma trying to steer clear of the situation unless Emma needed him for any reason. "Just someone trying to give him a ride home." She said defensively with her arms tightly crossed in front of her.

Henry leaned down to pet the dog who obviously knew Henry just as well. "She's my brith mom, and that's her brother, which means I have an uncle."

The man seemed shocked but not nearly as much as Emma would've thought. He forced a smile and said, "Oh I see."

Emma gritted her teeth, "You know where he lives?"

"Yeah sure, just down Misalign Street. The Mayor's house is the biggest in the block. You can't miss it."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma said turning quickly to Roger and than Henry. If his father or mother was the mayor they might've called the cops already and used what ever power to have Henry returned sooner. For all she knew she was lucky to make it down without being arrested.

Roger thought the same thing Emma did and worked through legal scenarios in his head. Their biggest issue was that they hadn't called Henry's parents but it wasn't too bad especially with how defiant Henry was about getting home.

"Maybe." Henry said looking down avoiding Emma and Rogers looks.

"Hey, Henry where were you today? You missed our session." The man said softly. It was a tone both Swan siblings knew well it was a tone used with a young patient.

"I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip."

The man looked at the Swan siblings and slightly smiled before kneeling down for Henry and continuing "Henry what have I told you about lying? Giving into someone's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Woah," both Roger and Emma said unison. That took both Swan siblings back. Maybe it was because they grew up with a doctor for a father, a doctor who cared so much about his patients, that the man's words hurt them. How could this man call a white lie a 'dark side'? The kid obviously needed help but disregarding him was just as bad as ignoring him.

"Okayyy well I really should be getting him home." Emma said trying to hide her distaste for the man in front of her.

"Okay well listen, have a good night. And be good Henry." The man said standing up smiling at the Swans and patting Henry as both Roger and Emma faked smiles. As soon as the man turned his back the smiles faded.

Emma turned to Henry and continued "So that's your shrink?"

"I'm not crazy."

"Of course you're not." Roger said finally moving in before Emma said something that would hurt the kid's feelings. "So who is he supposed to be? In your story?"

Henry's eyes lit up and for the first time he seemed to really pay attention to Roger. He was going to help get Emma to break the curse! Henry went on to explain to Roger the logistics of the curse while Roger eagerly played along asking questions about characters.

-/-/-/-

_(1999)_

About an hour later Andrew Swan came home to hear his son's pleas for his daughter to open her door. He walked up the stairs and saw Roger sitting in front Emma's door. "Has she said anything?"

"Not a word, the backstreet boys has been playing non-stop, I even tried luring her out by making hot chocolate with cinnamon."

Andrew walked up to the door and knocked, "Ems, sweetie, open the door." it took a few seconds but both Roger and Andrew heard movement. Quickly the music stopped and soon the door opened. Emma's face was flushed, her eyes red and puffy from the crying and her nose red from all the tissues she'd used, but her eyes had a fire an anger that she wasn't masking. "What do you want?" It was as if she stretched out every word trying to muster enough hatred.

"Emma?" Andrew asked taken back by her attitude. Yeah she had begun a difficult stage but they had never had attitude problems with Emma. Roger knew when something wasn't his place and he quietly descended down the stairs with the now cold chocolate.

"I said what do you want, Dr. Swan?" Emma said her voice barely breaking at the name 'Swan' a name that didn't belong to her.

"Did you just call me Dr. Swan? Emma Elizabeth Swan I don't know what is wrong but I'm your father and you don't spea…"

"But you're not."

"I'm not what?"

"You're not my father."

Andrew felt as if someone had punched in the gut. He wanted to question what she meant, but he knew what she meant. Her broken hearted attitude told him, and if he wasn't sure the folders sporadically laying on her bed assured him. She knew.

"Emma… please listen,"

"Listen? I've always listened and not once did you ever mention that I was a lost dog that you felt sorry for and picked up." She said as tears streamed down her face.

"YOU ARE NOT A DOG!" Andrew sternly said walking closer to Emma. He gently took her head in his hands, and with his thumbs wiped away the tears that were cascading downwards. "You are my daughter. Blood means nothing Emma, it's a substance that keeps us alive but it doesn't define who we love."

Emma stared blankly at the man she called daddy her entire life, the man that protected her and loved her but also lied. He forgot to mention that she was just someone he found lying around. He forgot to tell her why she was so worthless that someone could leave her in the middle of the night along a road. How could someone not love her enough to make sure she was okay? "What's wrong with me… why wasn't I good enough for them?" Emma said sobbing as he pulled out of her father's arms and landed against his chest.

"Oh Emma. It wasn't about you. Sweetie, listen to me. Whatever choice your biological parents made regardless of who they are was for one reason and one reason only, they wanted to give you your best chance. And we were, are, that chance. Emma you aren't a dog I picked up, you are my daughter." Andrews said as he cradled her head as she sobbed against his chest. Sarah and he always wanted to tell Emma, they just hoped to do it when she was a bit older, and then Roger left and she was taking it badly so they kept postponing it. Now it was too late, she knew and she felt abandoned and thrown away.

After long minutes of Emma crying, Andrew lead her towards her bed where he held her as she continued hiccuping and tears occasionally fell down. He knew she was getting exhausted as her eyes dropped and her body finally relaxed. Once Emma was asleep he softly peeled her arms off of him and walked out of the room. He felt so useless, he hated seeing her so hurt. He also felt furious that Sarah would do something as stupid as leave the safe open. Andrew couldn't help but picture all the worst scenarios not just was Emma's and August's folders in the safe but so was a weapon with ammunition. Andrew's heart stopped, god what if Emma had grabbed the gun and… He sprinted down towards his office as fast as he could. Once he got there he saw the folders all over the floor misplaced and the gun on his desk. Andrew let out a breath, while he knew Emma would never do something like that he worried, he was never a big fan of having a weapon in the house but Sarah came from a conservative family who believed a strong home included a gun and so they agreed.

"Andrew?" Sarah's voice came in as such was taking off her jacket in his office. "Is Emma okay?"

"She knows."

"Knows what?" Sarah said as she walked towards her husband who was standing on papers and a brown book faced down, with an open safe and a gun and stack of money on his desk. "Oh.. oh god. How is she?"

"How would you expect?" Andrew snapped. "Why would you leave the safe open?"

"Me? I didn't."

"Sarah, please. You know how I feel about guns, I would never leave the safe open."

"I opened it about a day ago. I borrowed some cash the other day and I replaced it. I was sure I closed it."

"Well you didn't." Andrew snapped finally looking up. He had tears running down his face. Emma had seemed to accept it as she cried. But he knew it wasn't over. They hadn't told her she felt alone and unwanted and he knew it was going to take a lot of reassuring to have her realize how much they loved her.

"Is she upstairs?" Sarah said as she walked over to her husband and hugged him. Andrew's biggest fear when they adopted Emma was that one day she would reject them or that they wouldn't be enough. She gave him a kiss as she hugged him, ignoring his huffs, she knew him and knew he as acting mad because he couldn't take the pain he must've seen Emma in.

"Yeah, she fell asleep as she cried." Andrew looked down at Sarah and immediately felt guilty for snapping at her. It wasn't her fault, she might've left it open but he'd been in his office a couple hours ago and didn't realize it was open, which he found strange because it was so close to where he usually sits. "I'm sorry… she's just so broken."

-/-/-/-/

_(2011)_

"Please don't take me back there." Henry mumbled as Emma lead the way past the gates to the biggest house in the block. Roger followed behind Henry trying to offer as much moral support as possible without getting in the way.

"I have to, your parents must be worried sick." Emma said and Roger cringed he knew how worried parents were when their child was missing. He remembers the tears, screams and pain they all went through.

"I don't have parents, I only have a mom and she's evil."

"Evil?" Emma turned quickly. "A bit extreme isn't it?"

"She is, she doesn't love me, she only pretends to."

Emma and Roger's hearts broke. Emma bent down and whispered "I'm sure that's not true." Just as the doors to the great house opened and woman with dried tears on her cheeks came rushing out screaming, "Henry? Henry! Are you okay?" She quickly embraced the boy who stood still and she peaked upwards at the Swan siblings who stood awkwardly. "Where have you been? What happened?" She said finally looking up.

"I found my real mom!" Henry exclaimed running out.

Emma stood there understanding how crushed the woman in front of her must be. She stood motionless as if the words cut through, but at the same time as if she knew they would eventually come. "You're Henry's birth mother?"

"Hi."

"I'll just go check on the lad, make sure he's alright." The handsome cop behind the woman said as he awkwardly retreated into the house, leavening the Swans and the Mayor outside.

"Are you Henry's birth f…?"

"Me? No. I'm Emma's brother." Roger mumbled as he pointed towards his sister. He had to snap himself out of it for a second. The woman in front of him was definitely drop dead gorgeous but he could already tell she was strong tempered. But the way she moved mesmerized him, she was strong, dark, but he could see the pain in her eyes, especially when Henry pulled away from her, he also saw through the facade she put on.

After all agreeing to go in for a drink and awkward introductions the Swan's stood in an impressive living room. As Regina poured apple cider.

"So how'd he find me?"

"I have no idea, I adopted him when he was only 3 weeks old. Records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want anything to do with him."

"You were told right." Emma said swinging from one foot to another as she nervously stood by her brother.

"And the father?"

"There was one." Emma said stepping further in avoiding her brother, they hadn't spoken about this and she knew it was going to be hard.

"Should I be worried about him?" Regina said testing the water.

"No, doesn't even know." Emma's hand slightly grazed over Roger's enclosed fist and she knew he wasn't too happy.

"I'm sure the kid was just curious. You know the internet, friends it can't be too hard to find something." Roger joked trying to lighten up the somber conversation.

"I'm sure that's exactly what happened. So what about it Ms. Swan, do I need to be worried about you?" Emma didn't miss the way she looked at Roger, it was as if she was a predator and he was her prey. She didn't like it. Regina had an attitude she didn't quite like, and the fact that the kid really seemed to believe she was 'evil' didn't help, but the way she smiled at Roger bothered Emma. Roger was always a notorious womanizer who avoided commitment and she knew he could take care of himself, but the last thing she wanted was a thing between Henry's adoptive mother and her brother.

"No, absolutely not." Emma said calmly, she wasn't going to ruin Henry. As much as she wished to be in his life or whatever she felt about Regina she wasn't about to change his life and possibly ruin it. Henry was going through some difficult years but he would get over it, he would understand Regina one day and he would love her more than anyone else because she was there, because all she did was for him, because he is her life. Emma wasn't going to ruin that.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax besides being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." The handsome cop said descending the stairs. He gently smiled at the trio as he continued walking towards the stairs.

"Thank you Sheriff." Regina said as she handed Emma her glass of apple cider. Emma didn't miss the way that Regina's fingers lingered over Roger's and the sly smile he gave her. It was as if Regina was taunting her.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I don't know what's gotten into him." Regina said as she lead the Swan siblings into her office.

"It's okay the kid is going through a rough time." Emma explained as she followed turing to look at her brother who she wasn't sure she could read.

"You have to understand ever since I became mayor balancing things has been tricky. You have a job a I assume." Regina with an air arrogance that bothered Emma.

"I keep busy." Emma said drinking her cider really wishing she had something stronger.

"I'm a lawyer." Roger said almost awkwardly since Regina almost had her back towards him as he sat in the couch in front of his sister. He just couldn't stop staring at Regina.

"Imagine another one on top of it. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil do you?" Regina explained as she made her way towards the couch where Roger sat. She made sure to sit next to him, even though there was more than enough space for her to move to the other edge of the couch.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of his fairy tale thing." Roger said softly turning towards her. He was mesmerized by the allure she gave off. She subtly attacked Emma and acted arrogant but he could see the fear of losing Henry.

"What fairy tale thing?" She said as if he had just said something blasphemous. She quickly covered it up and simply acted confused.

"You know his book, how he thinks everyone is a cartoon character. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Emma tried explaining as she slightly rolled her eyes at Roger's words.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Regina said and both Swan siblings could see right through the lie.

"You know its none of my business. He's your kid and we should be heading back." Emma said looking at Roger who for once stopped looking at Regina delicately and simply looked confused.

-/-/-/-/-/

_(1999)_

Sarah walked quietly into Emma's room. It had been a couple hours since Andrew had been with her. Hours in which Andrew and her had decided to explain everything to Roger. He was confused and upset at them for keeping it for so long, but he had understood. He had quickly asked if he was adopted as well and Andrew and Sarah had explained how everything happened. They had decided that explaining everything about August wasn't necessary at that point so they left everything out about him. They had focused on facts and Roger had been upset but he was upset that someone would throw Emma away like that more than he was that his parents had kept it a secret.

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed near Emma as she ran her hand through her daughters long blonde hair. "Oh Emma." She soothed as she silently let her own tears fall. There had been a time where they almost weren't granted custody of Emma and that had torn her apart but just the idea of her baby girl feeling unloved or unwanted hurt more. Sarah had always acted more level headed about Emma's birth parents than Andrew. He always refused the idea of trying to find them or of even considering looking while she thought that it might have been a good thing to have for Emma one day. But she understood, she met Emma when she was in the safety of a hospital in the capable hands of her husband. He had been in charge of checking to see if she was sick or hurt. He had been the first person to calm her screams. She knew he had anger towards Emma's birth parents while she had gratitude to an extant; had they not abandoned her she wouldn't have the best daughter, so she wouldn't fault them for walking away, she did for the way they did it but at the end of the day every action brought Emma home to her and Andrew.

Now it was going to be hard. Emma was stubborn beyond belief. She would be angry, she would be hurt and her job would be to allow her daughter to grief because she had lost who she always thought she was it would be a long process but Sarah knew that her family was strong enough to get through it all.

Emma silently let tears fall as she felt her mom slightly shake the bed with her cries. All while she continued running her hands through her hair trying to soothe herself and an 'asleep' Emma. Emma cried because the woman on her bed wasn't her mom, she cried because it all hurt. Emma cried because she hated Sarah for lying,she hated her for not being her real mom but Emma also hated herself for thinking that; she should feel loved by her mom and instead all she could imagine was her birth mom. Was she blonde like her? Did she have her chin? Was she okay? Why hadn't she loved Emma enough? So Emma cried because it was too much. It all hurt.

-/-/-/-/-/-

_(2011)_

The Swan siblings walked out soberly of the Mayor's mansion. They couldn't quite gather what to say to the other. Roger kept quiet as he watched Emma he didn't know how she felt about Regina or, he wondered, if she was just thinking of the fact that she would never see Henry again. Emma walked quietly every step was a challenge, she wanted to run back in there and tell Regina she didn't like her and wanted her son, but that wasn't an option. The only reason she disliked Regina was because she had Henry, Emma knew her subtle attacks and her taunting of Roger was an act, she loved Henry and she was scared that Emma's appearance would mean she would lose her son. She was afraid and so was Emma, because she saw him. She saw her son and that hurt. She had never seen his face, she made sure because she didn't want to have the memory cripple her. And now it would, but she couldn't be upset because he was beautiful and he looked like Neal, but also looked like her and it was amazing.

Emma looked up to the only room in the mansion with a light on. She could see Henry and as soon as he saw Roger get into the car, he retreated and turned the light off. Emma's heart dropped that would be the last time she saw Henry.

Emma slightly got in to her car and drove off on the silent streets of Storybook, Maine. Once they were near the town line Roger tried to stretch his feet and hit something below. "What's this?" Roger said pulling up the large brown book.

"Sneaky kid." Emma said as she laughed looking down. The split second she diverted her gaze from the road would of been nothing but once she looked up she saw a white wolf in front of her. "Emma!" She heard Roger scream before it all went black.

-/-/-/-/-/-

_(1999)_

Emma stood in front of her parents bedroom, it was close to 4 a.m her dad would be waking up in about four hours for his shift at the hospital and her mom would go administer her final at the University of Chicago later that day. She had woken up and listened outside their door for a while. They had discussed what they were going to say and what they hoped to do. Her mom had suggested hiring a private investigator and finding Emma's birth parents but her dad was opposed he didn't want to know and thought that Emma wouldn't either. But Emma couldn't take it, for years she believed them, she worshiped them, everything they were and stood for she loved. Her entire life plan was based on what they had done. She wanted to go to college and major in Biology, so she could eventually go to med school, like her dad. But before going off to med school she wanted to volunteer maybe even join the peace corps like her mom had. She wanted to be a hero, just like she saw her parents, but they weren't heroes. They were liars. They were selfish cowards who never told her the truth because they didn't think she could handle it. Well she would show them. She could handle it. She could handle the world. Her birth parents through her out in the real world with no protection because they didn't want her and now she would go out because it was better than pretending to be something she wasn't. She didn't want to wait to talk to them they weren't worth it. Besides if she gave them a chance she might fall for their lies. They were liars who thought it didn't matter to tell her that she was an orphan, that her parents didn't want her, that they had thrown her away, instead they pretended to love her as if it would make it better. They lied.

She had packed a backpack with the money that was still on her dad's desk, the only thing he had bothered locking up was the gun, some clothes and the baby blanket and a picture of her family from their last vacation. She was angry, she couldn't stay, she now had a quest, she had to find her birth parents, she had to know why? Why wasn't she enough, because maybe if she knew she could change, that way she would be better for Sarah and Andrew and maybe even her birth parents. She needed to find them and she wasn't going to do that surrounded by the Swans.


End file.
